


Renegade

by heckalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholics Anonymous, Caretaking, Dean Smokes, Dean Winchester Cooks, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Graphic Violence, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Overdose, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Recovery, Reader-Insert, Recovering Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Sam is a Sweetheart, Scars, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Speech Disorders, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, but dean doesnt mind, drug comedown, fucking ao3 made me retype all of these, graphic birth, implied eating disorders, stutter, you wet the bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckalecki/pseuds/heckalecki
Summary: Dean and Sam find a broken 18 year old on the streets and later discover she's on the run and pregnant. Can both her and Dean escape their own demons to discover love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves hope you enjoy, also in the UK you are and adult at 18 so THIS ISN'T DEAN X UNDERAGE okay cool :)

“Sammy! Sammy quick!” was the last thing you heard before blacking out. You woke up in a dark and unfamiliar room, but hey, all rooms are unfamiliar when you don’t have a home. Your first instinct was to get up and get out of there but your body just wasn’t having it. You were in a bed, an actual bed, with a duvet and pillows. You were wearing your usual clothes and you started to panic as you realised your bag wasn’t on you. Instinctively you cradled your stomach, where a small bump was starting to become more and more visible. There would be no hiding it soon. You tried to swing your legs over the edge and as you went to stand up your busted ankle collapsed underneath you and you fell to the floor with a loud bang. Almost instantly footsteps approached your bed and you tried to push yourself in the opposite direction of them, still cradling your middle.   
“Hey, we’re not gonna hurt you,” A soft Texan accent came and the man knelt before you. You gathered the courage to look up and saw a youngish man with a pretty face towering over you and another man approaching too, he was even taller. “My name’s Dean, this is my brother Sammy. We found you last night; you were in pretty bad shape...” He said softly. You couldn’t take your eyes off of his piercing greens. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” He whispered charmingly. In an attempt to escape and protect yourself, something you were more than used to doing, you tried to launch to your feet and use your much smaller size to your advantage by ducking past the two tall strangers but as you tried to stand you fell forward into ‘Dean’s’ arms with a sharp intake of breath, damn, your ankle really hurt like a bitch. “Hey, hey, hey, I think you oughta rest that ankle for a little while kid, ain’t no way you’re walking on that any time today.” You huffed slightly before the tough exterior crumbled completely and you covered your watering eyes with your hands, freaking hormones.   
“Please, don’t h-hurt me…” You choked out pathetically, instinctively covering your bump. “I-I-I-I-I-“ Your stutter got the better of you once more and you started to have trouble breathing. The taller man, Sam, rushed past his fumbling brother and put you into a better position.   
“Breath, it’s all going to be okay, you just need to breathe through it.” You slowly started to calm your breathing but didn’t attempt to open your mouth, through fear of embarrassing yourself. “We’re not going to hurt you, we want to help you. Can you tell me your name?” He asked sincerely, his shorter brother watched with concern.   
“(Y/N)…” You mumbled quietly, refusing to meet Sam’s caring gaze.   
“(Y/N) you look awful young to be living on the streets all alone, you a runaway or something.” Dean cut in as he stared at you. You didn’t reply.   
“You fell from quiet a height, mind if I take a look at you, we took off your jacket but I have a feeling the damage doesn’t end here.” Sam said. You started to panic again; men like this had always been bad news. They only ever wanted one thing. You shook your head violently, gripping your middle.   
“Did you hurt your ribs?” Dean said curiously as he perched at the side of your bed. You shook your head. “Look we may not be doctors but we know a thing or two about injuries, just let us do a once over. You can keep your vest on if you want but Sammy grabbed you a clean set of clothes if you wanna have a shower and change.” You kept silent, fresh clothes did seem appealing and you were worried about your bump. You nodded slowly.   
“Will you let me help you to the shower?” Sam asked quietly and you nodded with hesitation. Both men helped you limp across the room to the en suite where Sam had laid out a clean AC/DC shirt and some baggy looking jogging bottoms. “They may be a little big.” He said with a small smile before turning on the shower and making sure you were okay before turning and walking out of the room.   
You held onto the edge of the shower tightly. Their place was nice, an old building with a modern charm. You try to remember the last time you had a proper warm shower, but can’t. You scrub fruity shampoo onto your tangled hair and imagine it’s probably for Sam, the tall one with the long and shiny hair. You wash your body quickly, always uncomfortable looking at it. It was bruised and scarred and pregnant, pregnant with his child. The man you feared and had nightmares every day about. The man who told you he’d be back. You turned off the tap before drying off and pulling on the loose fitting clothes, grateful for the way they hid you swollen stomach. You opened the door surprised to find Sam and Dean sat on the bed in silence, both men jumped to their feet to help you back to the bed, you tried to shrug them off but you know you would fall without them. Once you were lying down, Dean dumped a first aid kit next to himself on the bed.   
“I’m going to, uh, touch you know (Y/N) but only when absolutely necessary.” He said carefully, knowing how you reacted before. “Just gonna give you the once over okay.” You looked down at your hands and prayed for it to be quick. Dean checked your arms carefully, not mentioning the countless scars that littered your wrists, instead only softening his touch sympathetically. He cleared his throat and couldn’t meet your eye. “Your arms look fine.” He said before moving onto your leg, he gently prodded your ankle, earning a loud gasp from you to which he responded “Yep, that’s one strained son of a bitch.” He wrapped an ankle support around it cautiously and told you not to move it. He paused and looked up at you, “I think I better take a look at those ribs,” You shook your head in protest but, fuck, they really did hurt and a cracked rib could mean no travelling for a while. You finally gave in and nodded. Dean smiled friendily and patted your hand reassuringly. “Okay, (Y/N) I’m just gonna lift up your tshi-“ Dean stopped mid sentence and you felt tears bubble in your eyes, you didn’t want to meet his eyes so you clenched yours shut, breathing heavily and jaggedly through your nostrils. The air was heavy and silent until you felt Dean’s hand over yours and his breath near your ear. “It’s okay. Everything is gonna be just okay, sweetheart.” You finally managed to meet his eyes that weren’t full of judgement; they instead showed kindness and care. “Do you know how …far along you are?” He asked, obviously not used to talking about women’s issues. You shook your head before attempting to speak again.  
“M-maybe 4 Months…” You said quietly, sounding even younger than you were. Dean and Sam shared a look you didn’t understand.   
“How old are you (Y/N)?” Dean asked in as calm a voice as he could muster.   
“18.” You whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean tried to hide his concern as he looked over at his brother. “Sammy, can I talk to you outside?” He said stiffly. Sam nodded and the two headed out of the room, leaving you a window to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I have another chapter I will hopefully post tonight as I am away on the weekend. My pregnancy knowledge isnt great lol sorry mothers everywhere

Dean tried to hide his concern as he looked over at his brother. “Sammy, can I talk to you outside?” He said stiffly. Sam nodded and the two headed out of the room, leaving you a window to escape. You pulled on your jacket and weakly attempted to move off the bed before limping towards the door at the other end of the bedroom, swinging it open and stumbling into the hallway, felling like you were trying to sneak out the house at 15 again. You stumbled down the corridor with your usual poker face on, reaching what seemed like the front door you attempted to open it up only to find Dean’s firm but gentle hands on your wrist.  
“(Y/N). We don’t wanna keep you like a prisoner here, you can go if you want but we will have to hand you into the authorities, you’re practically a kid and not to mention you’re … pregnant.” The word was alien on his mouth. You punched your hand hard against the door, over and over again until Dean held it back, you didn’t know what you were trying to achieve but the pain was soothing. Dean silently folded you into his arms. “Hey, now. Shhh.” He said calmly into your still damp hair. You thrashed against his chest in internal anger at your current situation.   
“F-fuck this, fuck, fuck, fuck!” You sobbed, no longer thrashing, instead holding onto the larger man’s shirt weakly and allowing yourself to be picked up and taken back to bed carefully. You refused to meet his eyes, your face was red and tear-stained and you were sniffling still.  
“(Y/N), we’re going to have to take you to the hospital.” Your breathing hitched, you couldn’t, they’d look at your cuts and scars and they might take you back to him. You shook your head and you met his dazzling green eyes with tear filled puppy eyes. “Come on, kid, don’t give me that look. We just wanna make sure your …situation…is all good.”   
You looked at this floor and opened your mouth slowly “are you g-g-gonna l-leave me th-there?” You said quietly. Used to being used and chucked. “h-he m-m-m-m-m-might f-find me…” you started to hyperventilate and you feel faint. Dean didn’t know what to do but Sam quickly came to your aid.  
“Hey, hey (Y/N) can you breath with me, sugar?” He said softly, rubbing your back and breathing loudly to help you follow. Slowly and with much struggle you started to breath, refusing to look up. Dean tilted his head and leaned down a little so he was at your height.   
“We’re not going to leave you anywhere.” He said firmly, “what do you mean ‘he’ll find you’?” Dean asked softly. You just shook your head and rubbed your watering eyes. You had already said too much. Dean sighed, “would you prefer if I called a doctor?” immediately you nodded and looked up with big eyes. “God, kid, you do better puppy eyes than Sammy.” Sam huffed and smiled a little. You pondered how much a private doctor would cost. Sam left the room to call a doctor, you were left alone with Dean. You couldn’t afford the doctor, you couldn’t be in debt again.  
“I-i-i-i-I can’t p-pay with m-m-money…I c-can pay you i-in other ways.” You said and moved closer to Dean, pressing your trembling body into his side and looked up at him with forced hooded eyes. You had to do what you had to do to get along. Dean’s heart dropped and his face looked grave. He pushed you away firmly but gently.   
“(Y/N).” He said with a sigh. You pounced back and looked up with pleading eyes.  
“P-please there’s n-n-no way I can pay. I-I can make it g-g-g-good…” You mumbled and Dean held you at an arms length.   
“(Y/N) you don’t have to do anything like that anymore. It’s on us kid, please, sweetheart. Why would you think you’d have to do that?” He said more quietly, shocked at your offer. You went bright red and covered your eyes with your hands, Dean thought it was best to lead you back to your bed. “get some rest, doll. We’ll wake you up when the doctor’s here.” He helped you into bed and you lay still. A cold sweat forming on your brow.   
\----Deans POV-----  
As Dean left the bedroom he closed the door and ran a hand over his face. Sam quirked an eyebrow at him in question. “Sammy, that girls troubled man. If I ever met the sonofabitch who did that…” You said angrily and balled your hand into a fist. “She just offered to…” Dean cleared his throat, unable to meet Sammy’s eye. “She offered to pay with … her body for the doctor.” His throat was hoarse and Sam sighed audibly, sitting down at the table.   
“She needs a place to stay, Dean. She’s pregnant for fucks sake.” Sam said and looked at the wood of the table. “I’ve called a doctor, he’ll be over in couple hours.” Dean nodded curtly in response.   
“I’m gonna go grab some fresh air.” Dean lied swiftly before heading out of the back door, Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean didn’t think Sam knew he smoked but he was a shit liar. Dean sat on the back porch step and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. They had put their hunt on hold as soon as they’d found (Y/N). He couldn’t get the look on her face when Dean saw her stomach out of his head. She looked so scared. She was a beautiful girl but her eyes looked old before her time. A couple hours passed and Dean heard Sam letting in the doctor, he rushed to (Y/N)’s bedside. “Alright, kiddo, it’s time to wake up.” He mumbled softly and gently touched the girls shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly and she flinched away from Dean. Dean felt guilty. “If he asks, you’re our sister, okay?” Dean gave her a small smile and held her hand as the doctor opened the door quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, another chapter! sorry if this is medically inaccurate as fuck

You started to freak out your body reacting with violent shivers as the man approached your bed, a horrible feeling in your chest started to form and you gripped Dean’s hand tightly. You don’t know why you felt you could trust him but you had no one else. Everyone you had had left you. Dean rubbed his thumb over your hand soothingly and you couldn’t bring yourself to let go. You let your mind wonder back to the week before you had been found by the brothers. You had left. You had actually left. You could remember how angry he had been when you tried to escape the first time. How he’d beaten you to near death. Hell, you still had the scars to remember it by. A scar on your plump upper lip from the stitches he put in after busting it with his boot-clad feet. You remember how whilst he was cleaning you up he had told you what a “stupid bitch” you were for trying to leave, how it was your fault he stood on your head, over and over again. You’re not sure how long you are thinking about this but when you focus in on the conversation Dean is having with the doctor you hear something about “our sister” and “run-away” and your heart stops when you feel the doctor lay a hand on your arm to get your attention.  
“(Y/N) is it okay if I ask you some questions about baby?” He said in a gruff but caring voice. You looked at him and then back over at Dean, who was still holding your hand and smiling at you hopefully. You nod and the doctor smiled in a way you found patronising to say the least. “Dean tells me you’re four months along, that true?” He asked and you nodded again, his old eyes wrinkling kindly at your answer. “Alright then, your bump looks small for four months is all, are you experiencing any major migraines?” He asked and you looked at your lap and shook your head. “How about any kicking or movement from baby?” He asked looking down at his chart. You noticed the hefty machine he had wheeled in and wondered what it was.   
“Uh n-n-no, s-should I?” you worried and looked up with big fear filled eyes. He quickly reassured you that it was normal not to just yet. Dean squeezed your hand a little. He asked a few more questions before looking at Dean.   
“I’m going to need to have a look at (Y/N) now and check everything is alright for the ultrasound, you may want to…” He gestured to the door and Dean understood the appointment was about to get quite intimate, he got to stand up, not wanting to make you uncomfortable but you gripped his hand as hard as you could as small sobs escaped your shaking head.   
“p-p-p-p-p-please don’t g-go.” You begged and Dean sat down quickly, stroking your hair in an attempt to comfort you.  
“It’s okay (Y/N) I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to, He helped you relax and let you grip his hand tightly as the Doctor set up his ultrasound monitor and wand. He smiled gently and told you what he was going to do step by step.  
“Okay (Y/N) I’m just going to need to have to lift your shirt here,” He placed a gloved hand on your protruding belly and felt it’s curves carefully, not mentioning your scars, perhaps Dean had warned him. “everything feels alright to me.” He smiled reassuringly and then his eyes softened, “I need to do an internal check now. I promise it’ll be real quick.” Your breathing went shallow and you turned your head to the side as he quickly removed your underwear. Dean looked away to save you any embarrassment and the Doctor tried to prevent any unnecessary touching. You sneaked a look at him only to see a frown forming on his face. “Your cervix doesn’t look infected and the mucus plug seems to be forming just fine but you seem to be experiencing some spotting.” You started to panic and felt Dean’s head lift up at the mention of blood. “It could be nothing but I just need to be sure to note it down, alright? Some women experience bleeding all the way through pregnancy.” Great, you thought, just what I need a 9 month period. You glanced over at Dean who looked mildly uncomfortable at the mention of the cervix, mucus plug and bleeding but he was still firmly holding your hand.   
The doctor grabbed some gel and applied a small amount to your belly. You hissed at the cold. “Sorry, it helps the wand glide nice and easy.” He smiled and ran the wand across your belly carefully; you clamped your eyes shut not wanting to see what would soon appear on the grainy monitor. You heard the sound of a heartbeat. Your baby had a heartbeat. You heard Dean make a small ‘huh’ noise in breathless wonder before opening them up to see the small bean shaped body appear on the screen. It was curled tightly in on itself and had a hand. It had a hand with fingers. Your baby, not it. Dean had never seen a scan before and he watched the screen in a childlike way. “Baby looks absolutely healthy.” The doctor said with a relieved grin, moving the wand some more. “The internal organs of the baby are almost completely formed and begin to grow fast. The fetus looks more and more like a human being.” He informed you “also, it’s around this time teeth start to form.”   
Everything got very real very quickly. The quiet sound of your baby’s heartbeat pounded in your ears and you opened your mouth to scream but all that escaped it was a broken sob. Dean was on his feet in seconds.   
“Shhh. Look at me. Sweetheart, look at me. I know it’s hard, I know.” He soothed gently, taking you into his arms, the doctor moving the wand out of his way. Dean’s shirt was covered in the lubricating gel but he didn’t care. He whispered comforting words into your ear as tiredness once again overcame you.   
“Alright Miss Winchester we’ll leave it there for today.” The doctor started. You had forgotten you were playing the boys’ sister. “Would you like to know the sex of the baby?” He enquired carefully and you shook your head firmly. Closing your eyes didn’t stop the tears falling and Dean called Sammy in to help the doctor pack away, you wouldn’t let go of him. You couldn’t. Not that Dean was complaining. He held you until your breathing evened out and he realised you had gone to sleep. He pulled your top back down and tucked you in. He was grateful Sam wasn’t there to see his moment of tenderness. Before leaving he pressed a chaste kiss into your hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, im not that happy with this chapter but anyway enjoy :)

You woke to a warm and damp feeling around your legs and pulled back the cover to see the dark stain in the sheets. “F-f-fuck…” You whimpered and started to wail, trying to keep your voice quiet by biting down on your fist. You obviously hadn’t been quiet as Dean poked his head around the door.  
“(Y/N)?” He asked and walked over to the bed, you quickly pulled the covers to hide the wetness but Dean was already tugging them away. “Is it the baby?” He worried and looked down to see the soaked sheets. You hid your face in shame and wanted the ground to eat you up. Big droplets of tears hit your cheeks and Dean gently pressed a finger to your face to catch them. “Hey, it’s okay. Everyone has accidents sometimes, don’t be embarrassed.” He said sincerely and his hand lingered on your cheek. “Want me to clean you up?” You shook your head furiously but there was no way you could do it yourself. He sighed and perched on the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding the damp patch. “Why are you worried? You’re pregnant; I was reading up on your third trimester and apparently there’s a lot more pressure on your bladder.” You cocked your head, eyes wide.   
“You’ve been r-r-r-reading up?” You said in a surprised whisper. Dean blushed and fiddled his thumbs together.   
“Yeah, well just a bit.” He coughed and smiled awkwardly. “I just wanna make sure we’re ready for the baby.”  
“we?!” You choked. You thought you’d have to be alone through this whole thing. You always had been. Dean frowned and nodded.   
“Of course. Hey kid, you’re stuck with us if you want it or not.” He huffed and smiled, lifting you off the damp mattress and helping you into a chair. You held your bump and hummed quietly to yourself as Dean stripped the bed. After your shower Dean knocked on your door before coming in. “We need to have a talk, (Y/N).” He said seriously but carefully before sitting on a chair opposite you.   
“a-a-a-a-about w-what?” You mumbled and chewed your nails nervously. He smiled invitingly, willing you not to worry.  
“Mine and my brothers’ job.” He started, an hour and a half later and a brief explanation of the supernatural world of hunting and you were stunned, all the monsters in your world were human. He sighed and rubbed his neck, “I hope this doesn’t scare you, (Y/N).” You looked across his tan and freckle face.   
“I-i-i-i-i-i-m not scared of m-m-monsters. And I’m n-n-not scared of y-you.” You said definitely. You had put on a defensive character ever since you left home; it made dealing with strangers a lot easier.   
“Really?” he said with hopeful eyes. You smiled a tiny bit and nodded, it was a lot to take in but your life had changed a lot recently and this was just another shock in a long stream of them. He smiled a genuine smile and the crinkles around the corner of his eyes made you blush. “Now, I have a few questions for you, doll.” You gulped; you knew this had been coming. You fiddled with the hem of Sam’s tshirt you had borrowed. “Do you have family?” He asked softly.  
“Used to.” You said in reply, feeling guilty saying that considering what Dean had just said about his mother.   
“Used to?” Dean inquired and you sighed.   
“I left b-b-b-because we didn’t g-get along.” You whispered, it wasn’t really a lie and your parent’s sure wouldn’t want you back. Dean didn’t press for anymore on the matter, that could wait a couple days.   
“Who’s the man you’re so scared of finding you?” He whispered and you shut your eyes tightly, gripping your sprained wrist, your body still covered in bruises and scars from him. You felt a calloused hand take yours softly and you opened your eyes to see his bright greens staring back at you.   
“Ben.” You said under your breath and gulped to force down the lump in your throat.”He’s-“ You sighed, what was he anymore? He was no longer your boyfriend, your soulmate or the love of your life. Your abuser?   
“He did this to you?” Dean helped out and tried to keep eye contact with you. You offered a shaky nod, your mouth crumpling as you started to cry quietly. “shh, honey, it’s okay now. He ain’t gonna get you.” He said in a soft southern drawl, moving his hand to cradle your face. “Is it his baby?” He asked. You nodded through sobs and your breaths became hectic. Dean’s jaw clenched and he tightened his grip on you. Dean manoeuvred so he was lying behind you, his hands rubbing your arms up and down to calm you. You lay like that for two hours, Dean cooing into your ear every so often.   
“My papa was r-r-r-right.” You mumbled in a sleep laced voice, the room was now dark and quiet. Dean’s hands stilled.   
“Hm?” He inquired and squeezed your hand.   
“About B-ben. He told me I w-w-was a s-s-s-stupid girl for l-leaving with him.” You mumbled in half consciousness. If you were fully awake you would never speak so much. “I t-t-t-t-thought he l-loved me. I was h-h-his favourite s-t-t-t-t-udent.” You remembered quietly before your eyes closed.   
Dean’s POV  
Student? Dean gulped heavily and watched (Y/N) sleep. He gently slipped from beneath her and pulled the blanket around her chest, brushing the hair from her eyes and kissing her forehead before quietly leaving the room to relay all of the newly found information to Sam. He was furious. Dean watched his brother pace around angrily.   
“He was her teacher? I swear to God when we find that bastard I will tear him to-“   
“Find him?” Dean interrupted. “We can’t put (Y/N) in danger like that, she’s scared half to death as it is, Sammy. That was the most she’s ever said to me and that was only because she’s half asleep.” Sammy sighed and sat down at the table, chucking Dean a beer that he ended up downing it in about one minute before heading for the backdoor.   
“Your cigarettes are in here.” Sam said with a raised eyebrow and an amused smiled. Dean turned bright red and mumbled his thanks before heading outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit happier with this chapter :) have a great day, new chapter up tomorrow my lovvvers.

You woke to Sam opening the blinds and laying a cup of coffee by your bed, he looked like he had already been up jogging and smiled brightly when he saw you open your eyes. “Hey kiddo, how you feeling?” He started to fold some clothes at the end of your bed. You rubbed your head and tried to remember what you had told Dean last night but it was all a blur.   
“M’fine.” You grumbled, definitely not the morning type. Sam chuckled as you rubbed your eyes and pushed your hair behind you ears. He came to a stop by your bed.   
“We’re going shopping; girls love stuff like that right?” He joked with a cheeky smile. You rolled your eyes to hide your terror of leaving the bunker. You were safe here but in the outside world he could get you. “We figured you needed some new clothes; wearing Dean’s t-shirts isn’t going to work soon at the rate your bump’s growing.” You blushed at the mention of your weight, before the pregnancy you had been so cautious of it, almost obsessive. Sam seemed to sense he’d hit a nerve and coughed before motioning to your coffee and clothes. “Anyway, get ready and Dean and I will come help you down the stairs.” You felt so incompetent not being able to walk around but your leg hurt like a bitch.   
Half an hour later and with a lot of effort you called out for Dean who almost instantly popped his head round the door before smiling at you. He looked different today, even more handsome. He’d shaved and his hair was a little spiked, he was wearing a smart pair of jeans and he looked good.   
“Heya good looking, you ready to go?” He asked and you blushed at the name before nodding and holding your arms up so he could lift you under your armpits. He put a hand around your waist and led you down the stairs. You stumbled a little once you were at the bottom and he secured his hand on your lower back. “Woah there, you alright?” You blushed and nodded as he helped you into your shoes. Sam opened the door and headed out to the car. You froze, you hadn’t been outside since they found you and Dean sensed your nervousness, his hand slipped into yours as he coaxed you forward. Before he shut the door he whispered “It’ll be alright, sweetheart.”  
When you arrived at the mall Dean retook your hand, Sam clearly noticed but opted not to say anything. “They have a maternity shop on the second floor.” Sam read off of the sign and led the way to the escalator. The mall wasn’t heaving given that it was 10 in the morning on a Wednesday but every so often someone would stare at you and your hand would grip Dean’s hand. The maternity shop was huge, there were so many clothes you felt a little overwhelmed.   
“T-t-t-there’s no w-way I can p-p-p-pay…” You stuttered and stood still at the entrance. Dean sighed and turned to you,  
“It’s a good thing we can then.” You went to interrupt him but he cut it, “No, (Y/N) honestly we want to help and to be honest, don’t tell Sammy I told you but he’s got a soft spot for you, he’s such a big girl-“ Dean was cut off with a thump to the back from his brother who had obviously heard the whole thing. You couldn’t help but smile a little bit and allow yourself to be walked in, as soon as you entered a bubbly young woman bounced over.  
“Hey! I’m Lea, did you know what you were looking for.” Her grin was huge and her eyes hopeful and bright, her enthusiasm made you uncomfortable especially seeing as you weren’t so keen on the whole accepting-you’re-having-a-baby thing. She must have noticed your hand clasped in Dean’s because she practically squealed and clapped. “Are you first time parents?” She beamed at Dean, almost flirtatiously fiddling with her hair. You were about to correct her but Dean just chuckled.  
“Yeah, um sh-we’re nearly 5 months along and we need pretty much everything.” You blushed at his lie but supposed it was easier than explaining your situation to her. She babbled about the wonders of motherhood as she showed you around the shop, picking out outfits for you. Some of her choices were a little questionable, especially the glittery top that read ‘number 1 mom’ you discretely put it back and picked up a grey sweater and plaid shirt combo instead. Dean snorted at your swap and you wacked his arm playfully, leaning in to whisper, “Thank God you chucked that hideous sparkly sweater.” You couldn’t help but giggle, the first laugh you’d had in a long time and as you did it Dean’s eyes light up, you quickly hid your face in your hair.   
You ended up picking out a soft cotton night dress with a Bowie-esque lightning strike on it, although you were determined to keep the AC/DC top Dean had lent you to sleep in. You also bought a pair on maternity jeans with a stretchy waist band, some long sleeved tops to wear under t-shirts, pants, socks, much to your embarrassment, nursing bras, that Dean seemed equally fascinated and confused by, a Metallica t-shirt that Dean insisted on buying as well as some nursing blankets, bottles and other essentials. Dean paid at the front with a card that definitely didn’t belong to him and you were on your way.   
“Wanna grab some lunch?” Dean said, already leading the two of you over to a burger joint. Sam scoffed and said,  
“Just a salad for me.” You were quick to agree but Dean turned to you with a quirked eyebrow.  
“Are you kidding me? You’re eating for two.” He said. You insisted you weren’t hungry but he was having it so you gave in and ordered the veggie burger. Twenty minutes later your food arrived and Dean pretty much demolished his burger, it was the first time he’d shut up all day and you smirked at the mayonnaise that had found its way to his nose. Sammy chuckled and refused to tell Dean what was wrong. You ate your burger slowly, chewing each bite for what seemed to be forever. The boys waited for you to finish, not saying anything to make you uncomfortable. Dean called over the waitress and paid, winking and leaving a tip, you felt a weird sense of jealousy come over you and looked at the ground but this was soon the least of your worries as a sudden dizziness came over you and you slipped out of consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllllloo sorry this one's a little shorter but I'm really happy with it. Are yall ready for some Dean x reader love?

Everywhere you looked was a bright white plateau. Your lips moved incoherently and your breathing felt laboured. Your head felt numb, like it had been kicked until your body stopped the pain. You stopped breathing. Kicked. Ben, you had been bad and Ben had knocked you out. That what I get for trying to run, you thought.   
“B-ben…” Your throat was hoarse and dry. There was no reply, or at least none you could hear through the swelling of blood in your ears. “Ben, I’m s-s-s-sorry…” You mumbled with closed eyes. The sound of a beeping monitor started to paint a picture of the room around you, you were in hospital, and Ben never took you to hospital. You started to open your eyes and felt a warm hand cup your cheek.  
“(Y/N) it’s alright, you’re in hospital right now; you passed out.” A low voice came from one side of the room. You opened your eyes to the sight of the outfit you were wearing before, a hygienic hospital room and a concerned looking Dean.   
“Dean.” You said, it wasn’t a question, it was just a reassurance that you were with him and not Ben. Dean smiled a little to comfort you and slipped his hand into yours.  
“Gave us a real scare there, (Y/N). Sammy’s just talking to the nurse, you were dehydrated, kid.” He said. You frowned and rubbed your head before rubbing your stomach in silent questioning, Dean understood immediately. “Baby’s fine.” He said softer than you’d heard him speak before. You fell asleep for a couple more hours and only woke briefly to sign a form, Sam and Dean practically carried you honey-moon style back to the car. You heard the two arguing in the background about letting you get dehydrated, there was a nagging feeling at the back of your head that you had drank plenty of fluids that day…When you arrived back at the “Bunker” as the boys called it Dean insisted on carrying you in, ordering Sammy to get you some water and food you knew you weren’t going to touch and laying you on the bed. You felt exhausted despite the naps and Dean managed to get you down to your underwear with very little fuss, your eyes were closed and your breathing was deep, Dean touched his hand on your shoulder to wake you, “(Y/N) wake up for a minute doll, you need to change into the new underwear we got you today.” He handed you a new pair of panties and a nursing bra. Usually you wouldn’t sleep in a bra but your breasts were swollen as you approached your second trimester and honestly? You were terrified of leaking. You fumbled and pulled off your panties and pushed them off the bed, Dean had turned the other way and was humming as a sign of awkwardness. You gripped the other pair but your hands felt numb as you slipped them up your thighs, there was no way you could do the bra clasp.  
“Dean.” You said and he stopped whistling. You turned on your stomach so your back was facing him. “I c-c-can’t do’it…” You mumbled sleepily. He turned around slowly in case you weren’t decent before he realised what you meant, he knelt next to you on the bed and you felt gentle fingers fumble for a second with the clasp before expertly removing it. It felt strange to have someone else’s hand on your back like this. Ben had never touched you so coyly. Dean’s hand hovered for a second, the air in the bedroom was heavy and you felt shivers down your spine. You rolled so you were on your back, bra cups still protecting your modesty. You studied Dean’s face. He looked a little embarrassed but try as he might he couldn’t keep his eyes off of yours. You used your last remaining strength to sit up, as your body slumped forward, you bra fell down your arms, the cups dropped to reveal plump and perky breasts. You wanted to feel wanted. Dean didn’t say anything; his eyes dropped and looked at your now revealed chest before looking at you with a somewhat far-away look in his eyes, like a saw something in you that you didn’t. He looked at the floor and squeezed his eyes tight.   
“I can’t (Y/N), Jesus what’s wrong with me? I can’t take advantage of you. You’re-you’re just-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as he glanced back into your eyes. “You don’t know what you’re doing, you’re sleepy and exhausted and I’m supposed to be the adult that looks after you. We can’t.” He said halfheartedly before wiping a hand over his face. He gently pushed the bra into your hand. “Do you need help putting it on?”  
You blushed furiously and snatched it as best as your lethargic body would allow, slipping the bra straps over your shoulders and you tried to do the buckle at the back but the angle was all wrong and your arms began to ache. Dean gently dismissed your hands and clasped the undergarment together, allowing his hand to stroke down your back before pulling his AC/DC top over your head and tugging the duvet from under you so he could tuck you in. His eyes seemed a shade darker and he couldn’t meet your eye. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.” He whispered gruffly, your eyes were already firmly clasped and you waited for the familiar feel of a kiss on the head or cheek but that didn’t come. Dean started to stand and you grasped his hand before pulling him down again, your eyes now open. The room was dark as you cupped his face and pulled him down, he didn’t put up any fight. Your lips met briefly for a chaste kiss filled with beginning and innocence. You stroked his face before letting your hand drop and succumbing to sleep you heard the door shut quietly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasssss bitch finally some action lmao

You and Dean didn’t kiss until one month and lots of cold showers later. You were now five months pregnant and had grown a lot closer to the boys, especially Dean, who despite his hard exterior of the ‘monster hunter’ was in fact an actual teddy bear. You baby bump was almost impossible to hide now and there was only one more month until your third trimester. Your ankle was no longer busted and your ribs were healing fast, this both pleased and scared you; once you were healed you had no business with the Winchester brothers and to be honest you were terrified they were going to throw you out.   
You were currently sat in the library trying to help the boys with some ‘research’ as they called it, on vampires. All the mention of blood and decapitation proved a little too much as you started to feel slightly nauseous. Noticing this Dean looked up at you from the desk he was working at and raised an eyebrow, “You okay, kid? I told you we didn’t need you to read all this crap, I don’t want you stressing yourself out, think about the baby.” He rambled and you stood rolling your eyes slightly, plonking yourself down on the seat next to his at the desk.  
“I’m f-f-fine, Dean.” You said softly. You had become more and more talkative around the boys, only going fully silent for a week when Dean put his foot in it and said he found “your stutter cute”. Sam had scolded his for his thoughtlessness and you had soon forgiven him, even found it sort of endearing in the end. “Whatcha l-l-l-looking at?” You mused and looked at the screen, it was an old newspaper headline about mysterious deaths in Missouri, you didn’t pay much notice as Dean explained, your mind a little preoccupied as you absentmindedly rubbed at your ribs where a huge scar lay.   
Dean noticed you looked away with the faeries and stopped his rambling. His tone was soft and direct. “How are your ribs?” He asked gently. He hadn’t ever asked how you had acquired that scar but he had a rough idea, hell, he had similar. You looked up into his piercing green eyes.  
“Oh, s-s-s-sorry, they’re f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f” You struggled to finish the sentence and started to blush.   
“Fine? That’s good.” Dean offered politely and you nodded, looking at your lap shyly before blurting out,  
“Are you g-g-going to k-kick me out, Dean?” His eyes went wide and his face dropped. “N-n-n-now that I’m b-better?” You finished, the question had been bothering you for a while, and you felt such a burden on their lives. You waited for a reply but instead felt Dean’s hand cup your cheek and force you to meet his eyes, his other hand resting on your knee.  
“Why in hell would you think that, doll? I thought I made it clear that we want you to stay, you’re a friend.” He said in a deep grumble, “plus if you leave that means that I’d have to deal with Sammy alone and I don’t know if I’m up to that.” You chuckled at his joke in spite of yourself and made eye contact again.   
The library was quiet bar the soft whirl of the desk fan that gently blew your fringe into your eyes. You went to fix it but Dean beat you to it, tucking a strand of your perpetually messy hair behind your ear. The moment felt corny and like something straight out of a chick flick but there was something so electric about the feel of Dean’s strong hand on your knee and the way his open palm still lingered against your cheek, the two of you seemed to have moved incredibly close together, you could almost feel his breath against the nape of your neck.  
It seemed as if the two of you moved together at the same time, eyes closing and lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Your lips jig sawed together and Dean’s mouth tasted of whiskey and something medicinal, mouth wash? Your mouth tasted of honey and rosemary from the travel sickness sweets Sam had given to you after you threw up in the impala that one time. Your hands sat awkwardly on your lap with all the elegance of a nervous schoolgirl during her first kiss, you raised them and slipped them around Dean’s neck to deepen the kiss, his tongue now pressing against your bottom lip seeking entry that you gladly granted. His hand that was on your leg now moved up to your waist, gently pulling you closer. You kissed passionately, mewling as he moved his hand from your cheek to your lower back. This made it easier to move nearer, you swung one leg over his lap and without breaking the kiss he helped you straddle his lap, your bump fitted snuggly into the space between the two of you. After three more minutes of passionate kissing the two of you pulled away for breath. You were still straddling his lap, the lights were dim and Dean’s eyes were dark and you felt Dean’s heartbeat through his shirt.   
Dean looked conflicted and went to speak but you shut him up with another kiss, this time chaste and innocent. “I wanted t-that.” You assured before he doubted himself anymore. Dean studied your face for a minute.   
“So did I.” He said honestly, his voice rough and out of breath, you smiled shyly and tried to move before Dean chuckled and lifted you from his lap effortlessly. “Let me help you, Shorty.” You huffed as Dean gently put you on your feet; he was much taller than you and often teased you about it. You stood and rubbed your back your belly peeking out of Dean’s AC/DC t-shirt. Dean stood and rubbed your back. “I think that top’s a little small now, doll.” Dean teased and you thumped his arm affectionately. He played mock hurt before dropping his hand from your back as Sam came into the library.   
“Dinners ready…you guys alright?” He asked with a bemused look on his face, you looked at Dean and realized his hair was messed up and his face was flushed.   
“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean snapped and started to make his way to the kitchen.  
“Jerk.” Sam quipped.  
“Bitch.” Dean replied and you smiled content for the first time in a long while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little extra chapter because i'm procrastinating work lol enjoy!

Dean’s POV  
Dean woke to a blood curdling scream, far too high pitch to have come from Sam. (Y/N). He sprinted to the 18 year old rooms and heard Sam making his way down the corridor. (Y/N) was sat upright in bed with tears streaming down her face, her hair was in a knotty bun and she was quaking hard. Dean rushed to her side and gave her the once over to check she wasn’t hurt, he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap carefully. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear comfortingly, every so often kissing her hair. This was an almost daily occurrence, the nightmares that is. Dean had never seen her look so young or lost before. Every day Dean would ask the same question,  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” and every day she would say no and shake her head but today wasn’t just another day.   
“It was about B-ben.” She mumbled once she had stopped crying. Dean quirked his head for her to go on, his hand still rubbing her back.  
“H-he broke my hand o-once.” She mused, clutching it absentmindedly as she spoke. Dean’s jaw clenched, he held a special kind of hate for domestic abusers. What kind of man beat up such a tiny girl. “He was h-h-holding it in p-p-p-public and we were in a d-d-d-diner and I ordered t-too much…” She stopped talking, her face looked so guilty and suddenly it all added up, she had always been hesitant ordering food, always insisting she didn’t need anything. “T-the total c-came to too m-much and he s-s-s-queezed it until I h-heard a c-c-crunch.” Dean felt sick to his stomach at the memory she was recounting and subconsciously held her closer. “I u-u-used to play guitar b-b-b-but my h-hand hasn’t ever b-been the same.” She finished, much more relaxed now at Dean’s touch. Dean pressed a kiss into her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.  
“That son of a bitch is never going to hurt you again. That I promise.” He said deeply. She looked up with big eyes and cradled her stomach. Dean placed his hand on top of hers. “And this little guy, or girl, has the bravest mama in the world.”   
Your POV  
In normal circumstances you would have called him cheesy but it was what you needed to hear. You nodded and slouched further back into him. The two of you had been growing really close but it was hard not to in such close quarters. The two of you didn’t kiss around Sam and you didn’t call each other cutesy names but Dean was there for you when you needed it. He’d hold you through your nightmares, he’d rub your back when your bump got too heavy and he’d bring you a cup of tea every night without fail. Your relationship, if you could call it that, was unique. You had no intention of asking the ‘what are we question’ out of fear it’d make things uncomfortable. You were simply (Y/N) and Dean and that was perfectly fine.  
“You said you play guitar?” Dean said after a comfortable silence. You looked up and smiled a reminiscent smile.  
“I did.” You responded and looked down at your left hand that had never quite been the same.   
“One minute.” Dean mumbled before standing and returning with a well-loved looking acoustic guitar. Your eyes light up as he sat on the end of the bed, he started to strum ‘blackbird’ expertly, your eyes softened as you watched his calloused hands strum such a gentle song. The strong hands that usually slayed monsters knew their way around the strings perfectly. Your heart swelled when Dean started to sing, his low southern drawl was sexy no matter what but he sang this song with tenderness as if it was just the two of you in the world.   
“Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves! I haven't abandoned this I just had a really busy week! hopefully should update twice every week for a while now :) enjoy

You woke up to the sound of arguing coming from the kitchen, something about Sam throwing away Dean’s cigarettes. Both of the boys sounded heated and angry and you waddled in as quietly as you could, peaking your head around the kitchen door. The boys were on opposite ends of the room screaming at each other. Dean was red in the face and spitting as he shouted and Sam was towering over him, storming nearer. You were reminded of the reasons you left home and suddenly you were transported back to a memory you had of your Dad and your brother yelling at each other.  
“You’re drunk, old man.”   
“Don’t you disrespect me, boy.” Your dad edged nearer to your brother, Jay. He stood taller than your father but your father’s brute force could easily overpower him. “I’ve had enough of your lip, you think you own this place.” He spat at Jay before looking him up and down. “Nothing but a damn faggot.” Everything moved so fast, Jay had leaped on to your father and had him in a chokehold but your fathers huge body knocked him onto his back, pounding his cheek with punch after punch.   
You were sat at the kitchen table with wide terrified eyes. “Stop it! S-s-s-s-s-“ You couldn’t get any more out, tears were streaming down you face, worried your father was going to kill Jay. You jumped up and tried to pull him off of him but were met with a backhand to the face from your father, the force of it sending you flying back against the table, you banged your head and blacked out to the sound of fighting.   
The sound of Dean’s voice brought you back to the current moment. “(Y/N)? Sorry sweetheart we didn’t mean to scare you.” He said softly, he had a gentle hold of your arm before wiping away a tear you didn’t realise you had shed.   
“Sorry.” You all but whispered and Dean looked at you with kind and patient eyes. Sam rubbed his neck guiltily.   
“I hope we didn’t wake you,” Sam started “how’s the morning sickness?” He said kindly. You rubbed your bump and swallowed.   
“I feel a bit s-s-s-sick…” You admitted and suddenly both of Dean’s hands were on you and he had dipped his head to your level.   
“What’s wrong? Let’s go sit by the toilet, doll.” He mumbled and led you to the bathroom; Sam couldn’t help but smile at how smitten his brother was over you. Dean set you down next to the toilet and sat on the bath edge, his hand rubbing your back whilst the other held back your hair. You emptied your stomach into the porcelain bowl and grumbled unhappily before wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Dean kissed the top of your head and helped you up, still holding you upright. You walked with wobbly legs back to the living room before sitting down on the sofa and rubbing your tummy, flipping over to the news.  
“Police are looking for a man in his mid to late 30’s who is wanted in relation to a hit and run incident in …” Your hearing cut out and was replaced by a loud ringing in your ears, the picture on the news was of a middle aged blonde man with a scar through his eyebrow and black glasses. It was a picture of Ben Thornton. “Mr Thornton has not been seen since last month when he left his job teaching at Brington High school following 12 month sabbatical.” You felt lightheaded and suddenly the urge to empty your stomach left you dry heaving having not eaten anything since you last threw up. “This behaviour is said to be unusual for Mr Thornton and authorities want to speak to him immediately and have asked for him to hand himself in.” You were shaking like a leaf; his picture was still up on the screen, an attractive man with nerdy charisma and a wolfish smile. You were gasping for breath when Sam came in with a bowl of popcorn he quickly dropped when he saw you panicking.   
“(Y/N)?!” He shouted, sitting beside you and pushing you into a better position to breath, helping you calm down before shouting for Dean. Dean ran in and crouched before you.   
“What’s wrong, doll, you still feel sick?” He worried and gripped your wrist; your eyes were fixated on the TV which was now paused on that image of Ben. Both of the boys turned towards it before looking at each other. You could hear the penny drop as Dean’s grip on you tightened and so did Sam’s jaw. “Who was that?” Dean said through gritted teeth, all you could do was blink at the tv Sam had now stood in front of.   
“That was Ben.” You whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Sorry for the late upload, been revising like crazy for my upcoming exams. Anyway enjoy!!

You woke to the sound of Dean stumbling up the stairs, drunk. You were used to this and to be honest Dean’s drinking worried you a bit. Sam had told you he had always been a heavy drinker but the hunter was doing it far too often. You heard Dean stagger to a hold outside of your room. He didn’t open the door so you called out to him;  
“Dean? C-come in.” You sat up in bed and pulled the blanket around your waist, you were only wearing panties and Dean’s top. Dean slowly opened the door before closing it again and not bothering to turn on the light, he didn’t like you seeing him so wasted.   
“M-drunk.” He slurred quietly and you couldn’t help but find it adorable. You smiled timidly,  
“I can t-t-tell.” You said softly and beckoned him to sit next to you on the bed, knowing he wouldn’t try anything to make you feel uncomfortable. He sat next to you and slumped, his head landing in his hands and you could make out dampness on his cheeks in the darkness of his silhouette. “Hey…” You started quietly as his body shook with silent cries. You wrapped your arm around his hunched over shoulders and rubbed his back soothingly. You nuzzled your face into his neck softly and felt his stubble scratch at your face in the best way. The news report of Ben had left him in a bad way, he was still so shaken by it.   
“I sh-should be comforting you.” He stated and turned his head so he was peering into your eyes, your breath hitched a little as you both leaned forward, connecting at the lips. The kiss was soft and drawn out, you pulled away for breath and rested your forehead against his. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.” He stated and there was no arguing with that statement so instead you nuzzled your face into his neck, a silent plea to talk about something else. Dean was too drunk to catch on to your unease at the situation and continued to ramble about all the ways he was going to make Ben suffer. You silenced him with a soft kiss that led to the blankets being pulled back to reveal your bare legs and hitched up too small t-shirt. “Fuck…” He mumbled under his breath. “You’re fucking beautiful…” He whispered as he took in the site of your body. He traced a hand up your thigh but stopped before he got to the growing heat in your crotch. “I can’t I’m- “ He was too wasted to finish the sentence properly and you just smiled in understanding.   
“Drunk?” You chuckled softly and gently pulled the blanket back around you both, soothing his messy hair down sweetly before snuggling your rounded belly into his side as he held you. You watched the older man sleep and smiled sadly. The drinking would have to wait for another night, but it certainly needed to be talked about.   
“Sleep, s-s-sweetheart.” You mumbled and firmly closed your own eyes.  
When you woke you felt an urgent need to release your bladder, going to move before you could even open your eyes you heard a small grumble behind you, looking down you saw Dean’s strong arm slung over your pregnant belly, his hand was rubbing small and subconscious circles on your belly and you couldn’t help but beam at the sight. He was pressed into you, spooning you tightly, still wearing his shirt from yesterday but he had manged to kick his jeans off at least. You wiggled out of his protective grip and chuckled at the small groan he made having lost your presence beside him. You waddled to the toilet and relieved yourself before washing your hands and looking in the mirror. ‘I look like crap’ you thought and poked gently at your extended stomach. Fat,fat,fat. You rubbed a hand ove your face and willed yourself not to cry, tightly closing your eyes. Damn hormones. You jumped as you felt Dean’s large hands holding your belly from both sides and a soft kiss being placed on your shoulder.  
“You look gorgeous.” He whispered into your ear and you turned and finally let the tears fall into his shoulder. He rubbed your back and whispered sweet nothings into your ear. Stupid psychic hunter with his stupid need to be kind. “You’re beautiful angel, don’t you see that? You’re carrying another life that’s- it’s incredible.” He said genuinely and dropped a kiss onto your head. You didn’t feel like arguing so you not so subtly rubbed your snotty and teary face onto his shirt which Dean met with a chuckle and a grin. “Needed washing anyway.” You chuckled in response and looked up into his green orbs, pressing a kiss onto his lips once more.   
“H-h-h-h-hungover?” You asked softly and looked up under long wet lashes. He put on a poker face and shook his head, yeah sure. You raised an eyebrow but let it go. “I’m g-g-g-gonna go get some b—b-b-b-“  
“Breakfast?” He supplied with a soft smile, you returned it and nodded before leaving the man to shower and heading into the room to shove a pair of shorts on before heading down to see Sammy. You left the dark bedroom and walked sleepily into the kitchen before rubbing your eyes and smiling at Sam.  
“Morning!” He beamed in his runners gear; already back from his jog and currently cooking eggs. He looked at you and then back at the pan before turning his head to give you a perplexed look. You frowned and looked down at yourself before realising the ‘shorts’ you had picked out were infact a pair of Dean’s boxers. You felt yourself go bright red before trying to explain yourself, the stutter getting the better of you leaving you unable to get a word out. Sam turned the stove off and raised an eyebrow at you,   
“What’s really been going on with you and Dean?”


End file.
